


Why Don't You Just Kill Me Now?

by shxnnxnchxmbxrs



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnnxnchxmbxrs/pseuds/shxnnxnchxmbxrs
Summary: One ShotKatniss and Peeta are doing their homework
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Everlark One Shots and Drabbles





	Why Don't You Just Kill Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as @shxnnxnchxmbxrs

“Why don’t you just kill me now?”

“Katniss, it’s only History, you need to calm your shit.” He smiled at her, earning a scowl in response.

She reopened her textbook, staring at a portrait of some pompous English King on a horse who she couldn’t have cared less about. She had no desire to try learning any key dates; she couldn’t remember them no matter how hard she tried to.

She snapped the book shut again.

“Peeta, this is pointless! How long have we been at this?”

“About ten minutes.”

She didn’t even need to look to know the smirk that was forming on Peeta’s face. So, she threw her pink highlighter at him, watching proudly as it bounced off of his forehead.

“I think I deserve a break.” Katniss made her way to the bed, his bed, and flopped haphazardly onto the duvet cover and masses of pillows.

“Kat, come on you know you can do better than that!”

He stood up from his desk and stretched slightly, rocking on the balls of his feet. His blond hair was falling slightly into his eyes in its usual messy curls, and when he raised his arms above his head, Katniss could see a small section of his stomach, the skin smooth and dotted with freckles.

“Mellark, I can’t do any more it’s so annoying.”

“You’re annoying.”

Peeta launched towards the bed and landed next to her, copying her position and laying flat on his back, staring at the ugly ceiling. He then turned to face her and tugged gently on her dark braid, urging her to do the same.

“Can we take a nap?” She asked, widening her eyes to plead with him.

“Stop it, Everdeen, I’m not your boyfriend that shit won’t work on me.” They both knew he was lying. He might not have been her boyfriend, but he always caved into her eventually.

“Pwwweeasssee...”

“Katniss I said stop it!” His smirk dropped now and she knew he was close to giving in. “I mean it, Kat, pack it in!”

“What if you were my boyfriend?”

He spluttered on his words for a few moments.

“What?”

“You said that the pleading doesn’t work because you’re not my boyfriend. Well, what if you were? Would it work then?” She swallowed, unaware of how such a daring question could ever have left her mouth in the first place. Katniss has never been this daring before, but for some strange reason she didn’t care anymore.

“You want me to be your boyfriend so that I’ll give into you?” His tone was accusatory, although she swore there was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Yes. Well no. Yes and no. It’s much more than that. I like your laugh... and your smile and oh your cute little dimples. And I like how you’re always super nice to people which is good considering I’m usually not. And umm I think that you have a nice uh butt.”

Peeta felt the blush creeping up his cheeks and Katniss was almost a deep crimson herself.

“Anything else to add?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve just confessed my undying love for you, it’s clear I’d do anything to get out of this homework!”

His face went stoic: “Anything?”

“Yes,” she replied weakly.

“Then kiss me.”


End file.
